Mo-Mos and Khotes
Ingredients DOUGH * 2 c all-purpose flour * 3/4 c Hot water MO-MO FILLING * 8 oz Lean ground Lamb or Beef * 1/2 Onion, finely chopped * 1 c Chopped raw kale * 1/2 c cilantro, chopped * 3 Cloves garlic, chopped * 1 tb Chopped fresh ginger * 1 1/2 ts curry powder * 1 tb sherry, vermouth or brandy * 2 ts flour * 2 ts Soy sauce * 1/2 ts cayenne pepper or * 1/2 ts Hot chili paste KHOTE FILLING * 2 tb butter * 1 Chopped Onion * 3 Cloves garlic, chopped * 3 Jalapeno peppers, Sliced * 1 ts cumin * 1 1/2 ts curry powder * 1/2 ts Dry ground ginger * 1/2 ts Tumeric * 1 1/2 c Raw Broccoli, chopped * 1/2 Red bell pepper, chopped * 1 1/2 c Mashed Baking potatoes * 1/4 c Chopped cilantro * 2 tb yogurt * Juice of 1/2 lime * salt and Cayenne to taste * 1 Bunch kale to line steamer Directions Dough Pour hot water over flour; mix with fork. When cool enough to handle, finish mixing with your hands until dough holds together. Wrap in plastic and refrigerate until chilled through. Work one piece of dough at a time; pinch off a walnut-sized chunk, shape into a ball, knead several times, then roll flat on a floured board. Place dough circle in the palm of your hand; in the middle of the dough, place about 1 tbsp filling. Bring up edges and seal at top with little gathers. Leave a tiny hole at top for steam to escape during cooking. Line steamer or bottom of skillet with kale leaves. Top with a layer of dumplings and steam over boiling water 15 to 20 minutes. If using a skillet use just enough water to cushion the Mo-Mos; replenish water as needed. Serve immediately, pairing Mo-Mos with soy sauce, ginger, and vinegar. * May also be served with Achar. Mo-Mo Filling Combine all ingredients. Khote Filling Melt butter in skillet. Add Onion and garlic and cook over low heat until Onion is limp. Add chiles and spices and cook a minute or two longer. Add Broccoli and red bell pepper. Cook until they are crisp-tender; then add mashed potatoes, cilantro, yogurt, lime, and salt and Cayenne to taste. Source: Hot & Spicy by Marlena Spieler, 1985, Jeremy P. Tarcher Inc. Posted by Linda Davis Other Links See also Category: Tibetan AppetizersCategory:Appetizers Category:Recipes Category: Tibetan Meat Dishes[Dishes Category: Tibetan SoupsCategory:Soups Category: Tibetan Snacks Category:Snacks Category: Tibetan VegetarianCategory:Vegetarian Category:Chili Recipes Category:Beef Recipes category:Tibetan Recipes Category: Jalapeno pepper Side Dish Recipes Category: Cayenne pepper Side Dish Recipes Category: Steamed Kale RecipesCategory: Kale Side Dish Recipes category:Lime Recipes Category:Cilantro Recipes Category:Curry Recipes category:flour Recipes category:cayenne pepper Recipes category:ginger Recipes category:sweet pepper Recipes category:cilantro Recipes category:Broccoli Recipes category:vinegar Recipes category:yogurt Recipes category:butter Recipes category:garlic Recipes category:curry Recipes category:cumin Recipes category:water Recipes category:Onion Recipes category:Lamb Recipes category:Beef Recipes category:salt Recipes category:hand Recipes category:lime Recipes category:kale Recipes category:vermouth Recipes category:Potato Recipes category:pepper Recipes category:sherry Recipes category:brandy Recipes category:chile leaf Recipes